


Trouble In Paradise

by SamuelSadi



Series: Isabella is that you? [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of Isabella is that you Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble In Paradise

(Phineas’ PoV)

It had only been several weeks since that Christmas day, when Isabella and him finally apologized and made up, for everything said between them. Isabella had started returning back to the sweet girl she was, but she was only starting. There were still times when she would push him away, and yes it frustrated him. During those times there was no way to explain how much she meant to him, and her hear it how it was meant.

It had happened five times, since that Christmas that she would push him away, and say she had to go. Only a fool wouldn’t realize she was still having issues, oh she had changed a lot since that night but he knew it wouldn’t be an instant thing. She had spent three years guarding herself, and throwing up boundaries to protect her feelings and heart, so he couldn’t ask her to change all at once it wouldn’t be fair. It usually took her a couple hours to come back over in tears, saying how sorry she was. He always accepted because he knew it was tough for her, even more so for her to come back each time and apologize.

That morning they had fought, he and Isabella had been in her room. She was sitting in her alcove by the window, it had easily become her sanctuary, the place she would go whenever she was nervous or scared… or just wanted peace. He was sitting in her computer chair that he had rolled next to where she sat. He wasn’t entirely sure what she had been thinking about… when he moved to sit next to her. He leaned in and kissed her, and she shuttered. Then pushed him away from her, and he fell back his bottom landing on the floor. She looked as shocked as he was. She started to say something, but the fall had hurt. Phineas had gotten angry and said he should just go home, he didn’t mean it to come out as harsh as it had. He had only meant it would be best if he went home, to let both of them cool off.

Isabella hadn’t taken it that way, and snapped at him. Told him that he was right, that he should go home and not come back. The words shattered his heart as it did each time she said something harsh. Normally he’d leave and wait for her to cool off, but this time his temper had frayed, he stopped and turned looking to Isabella who had already started calming down, and said maybe she was right, maybe he shouldn’t come back. And he slammed the door behind him as he left her room. He wanted to turn around and apologize the moment he heard her sob from behind the door. However he was still angry and he didn’t trust himself not to say more hateful things and just walked down the stairs. 

While he understood why Isabella would push him away, she had explained the feelings each time. Even though he knew he also would say things that he didn’t really mean out of hurt. He knew it was a human response to say something out of hurt that you didn’t mean, didn’t mean that he didn’t feel guilty afterward.

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was at the bottom of the stairs, obviously she had heard what happened and was waiting for him, she didn’t look angry. She looked sad, and she stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Phineas, please… she’s been doing much better, she’s really trying.” she just looked down at the floor, not really sure what to say.

“I know… I know, it’s just frustrating. I’m going to come back, I will I just need some time,” Phineas said and tried to smile, he wasn’t sure if his words were more reassuring or the smile, but she did let him past.

Back in his own room, he sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands, this was always the worst part of one of these fights, the guilt that came from the fight. Today was worse because he had snapped back, he had let his temper get the best of him. He wanted to go back now, but after saying what he said he knew that she would be more upset than he had been. He was sure… he hoped that she would understand that he didn’t really mean what he said. That there was a reason, a stupid reason, but a reason he said it. 

He never thought Isabella’s reasons were stupid, she was still trying to fit in again… It was like repainting a puzzle piece, then putting it back into its former puzzle, she belonged there… but didn’t fit the rest of the picture. She was working on it, he knew it and was proud of her for trying so hard. However he wondered if she would ever fit in again, or if everyone around her would change to complete the picture.

He was sure that Isabella would come over soon enough, and they could make up again. Except she didn’t come over, she didn’t call, or even send a text. He was worried that she would spiral back down and all the progress she had made was ruined. He picked up the picture frame, she had given him on Christmas and stared at the picture of Isabella. The smile looked forced, but she had tried to smile for the picture. Her hair was slightly messy, and you could tell by her eyes that she had been crying, and she looked adorable… Is this the only way I’ll ever see her smile again, he asked himself. 

He kept himself busy most of the day in his room, always glancing out the window to see if she would come over, or get the courage to go over himself. He wanted to go over and apologize, but if she was still angry… going over before she had a chance to calm down could cause more problems then it would fix. When she was calm she’d come over, he hoped.

(Isabella’s PoV)

“I should just go home.” His tone was harsh, and he was mad… of course he was mad she had just pushed him. Something she regretted even as she was doing it, but she couldn’t stop her body from reacting. She wanted to apologize, but his tone ate at her emotions…

“Fine, maybe you should go home, and not come back.” Again, something that caught her by surprise, that wasn’t what she wanted to say at all. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, as he stopped and turned to her. But the look on his face wasn’t what she had hoped for. She had hoped he would say he didn’t want to stay away… but he was angry she could see that.

“You know your right, maybe I shouldn’t come back.” He slammed the door, as he walked out. What have I done? She thought to her self, and started sobbing loudly. What could she do? She just finally pushed him away… he wasn’t going to come back. Everything she worked for… gone with just ten words, ten stupid words she shouldn’t have said.

“Phineas,” she whispered as she heard the front door close, and watched him walk through the snow to his house without even looking back. She laid down watching his house from her little alcove, a blanket wrapped around her completely only her face visible. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours… then time seemed to just stand still. 

“Mija?” her mother had come into her room, she barely made any indication that she heard her, Isabella didn’t move, couldn’t move she had to watch… Phineas was just angry… he’d come back… he would… “Are you okay?”

Isabella just shrugged under her cocoon, and laid there. She wanted Phineas to come back. Her mother left the room, and she wanted to cry… but she was too numb to cry, to numb for anything really.

Her mother managed to get her to come out of her room to eat dinner, telling her that she had to because she had refused to eat lunch. So she ate with a single minded intensity. The faster she ate, the faster she could get back to her little safe place. It didn’t take her long to finish what was put on her plate, though her stomach lurched on the last couple bites, being upset could affect your stomach. She didn’t care, she ate that’s what she was supposed to do… if it came back then it did. She got up, and went slowly back to her room. She needed to lie down, that’s what she needed. It would help settle her stomach, and she’d be able to see if Phineas came over.

The only problem was, he never came. This was it, she completely ruined everything like she always did, and the worst part of everything was… she had no one to blame this time but herself. She had blamed the Fireside Girls for some of her problems, then blamed Phineas for ignoring her… but now she had no one but herself to blame. “Why am I like this? Why can’t I just be normal? Just be happy? Why do I have to ruin everything?”

As the numbness wore off, her tears found their way down her cheeks, soaking into her pillows the soft crying of hurt, turned into sobbing of pain as she watched his bedroom light go out. He wasn’t coming, he really was angry with her. She had hoped that he would calm down, and come over and she was too scared to go over there… what if she freaked out and made it even worse? All she knew was what she felt after trying to commit suicide, didn’t compare to what she felt now… she thought him not knowing she existed other than someone to help him was bad… it didn’t even compare to him being angry at her.

She wasn’t sure how long she laid there after his light went out, it felt like hours. It had started snowing again, she watched the flakes drift in the breeze for a while. Maybe I should have gone over there, she thought… I always go and apologize… but this time he was angry. I’m afraid if I go over there he’ll still be mad and… and… it’ll be over completely, she thought and continued to, but if I don’t go over there… and he never comes back… it truly will be over. I’ll go over in the morning.

What if it’s too late then? She asked herself, then got up frantically looking for a pair of pants, shoved her feet into her boots, and then found her jacket. It must be late, she thought as she walked through the house and down the stairs. The lights were off, her mother was sleeping or at least in her room. She quietly moved through the living room, and out the door. There… now I just have to get over there… and inside. The snow and wind stung her cheeks as she walked across the snow covered lawn, and street. Her heart fell when she finally realized all the lights were out at Phineas’ house.

“Fine,” she said to herself, “There’s more than one way…” she eyed the house, looking for an entrance, and she eyed the latter leaning against the side of the house, she remember Mr. Fletcher had been doing something before it started snowing, and had never moved it. She could get in that way, but… she’d try something else that wasn’t so dangerous first. She tried the door that lead into the garage, it was locked… so was the back and front doors… she glared at the latter, now she was scared for more than one reason. She put her hands on the cold metal of the latter wishing she had thought to bring gloves, and slowly climbed it step by step careful not to slip on the frozen rungs.

“Easy part over…” she whispered now at the top of the latter, and looked at how far it was to Phineas’ window… normally it wouldn’t have looked so far, it was only about five feet away, but now it was covered with ice and snow. Instead of chancing slipping and falling, she crawled over the latter and crawled with her body against the snow, her body was freezing. “I should have waited for morning, this is so stupid, he’s going to think you’re stupid.”

After what felt like an eternity of crawling across the snowy roof she made it to his window, luckily he and Ferb didn’t share a room anymore. Honestly she hadn’t even thought about that until now. She looked through the window, he was sleeping. She was shivering it was so cold, her chest was numb from crawling across the snow. She couldn’t go back, she was sure she pressed the snow on the roof down enough it would probably be ice now. So left with just one choice, she knocked on the window.

Phineas moved on the bed, she knocked again and he sat up looking around. Come on, she thought as she knocked again, “Phineas…” her voice was soft, and she hoped he heard her but she didn’t want to wake up anyone else. He looked to the window and slowly came over.

“Isabella? What are you…” she opened the window and helped her in, she was shivering, and her teeth chattered so much she couldn’t even say what she wanted to say. She was surprised that her tears weren’t freezing. She just stood there, looking down at the floor, and watching as the snow that was on her body turned to water dripping on the floor. “What where you doing out there Isabella?”

He didn’t seem mad… “I-I-I,” her mouth wouldn’t work properly as her body shivered, his hand reached out and touched her arm, and he yanked it back.

“How long were you out there, you’re freezing.” He took off her soaked jacket, she was completely soaked from the melted snow, and it was all freezing cold… and she wasn’t sure how long she had been out there, it didn’t seem like a long time… but time was not her friend tonight. “Hold on… I… I have something.” He went to his dresser, and got some things, and was back putting cloths in her hands. “Here put take off your cloths and put these on… please.”

She watched him turn his back as she painfully pulled the ice cold items off her body. Even her bra and panties were soaked… making sure he still wasn’t looking she pealed them off as well, not wanting him to see them she stuffed them both into her pant’s pockets. She put the shirt on over her head, it felt a lot warmer compared to what she had just taken off, and the shorts he’d given her was pleasing for her nether region that didn’t like to be cold at all. She still shivered, as she touched his arm.

“What were you doing out there Isabella?” he asked and gathered up her cloths, when she didn’t answer he walked out the room, with her cloths and came back in a few seconds later. He took her hand, his hand felt like fire compared to her cold one, and lead her to the bed. He didn’t come back in with her cloths but he did have a towel that he started to dry her hair with. “You could have hurt yourself out there.”

“Are you… still mad at me?” she was still crying, she was sure that he didn’t know because of all the water that was dripping from her hair onto her face. But she was sure he knew now from the sound of her voice.

“I’m mad cause you could have hurt yourself, but I’m not mad anymore about earlier,” he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her body, he again felt like fire but he sucked in air deeply. “You’re still freezing.” 

Before she knew it, she was wrapped in a thick blanket and he was holding her… he wasn’t mad anymore. She leaned her head against his chest and felt better. “Ph-Phineas, I’m sorry for pushing you. I don’t know why I did it.”

“I told you, I’m not mad anymore.” His hand caressed her cheek it didn’t feel so hot now that her body was warming up again. “I’m sorry I said I wasn’t going to come back. I didn’t mean it.”

“I thought you did, that’s… that’s why I came over here. I didn’t want you to go away. I don’t even know why I said you shouldn’t come back. It was all my fault. I don’t know why I…” the entire time her voice was breaking, and finally it cracked near the end as she started sobbing. She turned her head into his chest her arms clung around his body

“We both said things we shouldn’t have Isabella, and neither of us meant them.” his voice was soothing as he rubbed his hand across her back, she barely felt it but it comforted her to know it was there. Her sobbing subsided, and just became sniffles as he unwrapped her. He laid her down on his bed, her head on his pillow. She just looked up at him, as her get in bed next to her. Pulling the blanket over them both. “It’s too late for you to go home now, plus your cloths are still soaked. Tomorrow we’ll see if Candace has something to lend you until we can get yours dry.”

His bed wasn’t made for two people to sleep in it, but it made it more comfortable. She lay on her side, her cheek against his chest, as he lay on his side with his other arm over her waist. This was comfortable, she thought and indulged herself in thinking that that was what it would be like if Phineas and she got married, she had always wondered about this part. The sex part she thought wouldn’t be so bad… she just worried that finding a comfortable position with another person in bed, would be difficult. But it wasn’t, he seemed comfortable, and she was more than comfortable.

“Good night Isabella.” Phineas kissed her forehead softly, she lifted her head kissing his lips. She knew what this might lead to, kissing in his bed… wearing nothing but his cloths. But honestly she didn’t care she needed to kiss him, needed to feel alive. Oh he was very passionate with his kissing, and his hands did wander places, that she was sure she was blushing. But he never went farther than that, and she knew… that he wanted to, but she kinda relieved when he stopped, she knew it might lead to sex, didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous. She admired his self control as he kissed her again, she smiled

“Good night Phineas…” her eyes started to drift closed, and would open every so often then finally flickered shut and just before she went to sleep she muttered, “Next time, Phineas…”

***

“Phineas… get up Isabella is missing she left in the middle of the night” she heard a voice, who was it? Was it Candace? What was Candace doing in her room? She felt something move next to her, and she sat up…

“Who’s missing?” Isabella rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the girl at the door of… this wasn’t her room. 

“You’re…” she stuck her head out of the room, “Mom she’s up here… uhh… well just let Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro know that Isabella is safe…” she walked into the room and closed the door. Phineas had woken up and was staring wide-eyed at his older sister.

“It’s not what you think Candace.” Phineas said waving his arms back in forth in front of his body. She was utterly confused, her mind wasn’t fully awake and she still didn’t know who was missing.

“Explain.” Was all that Candace said, and Phineas explained the fight they had… then explained that he was asleep and heard Isabella knocking on his window and let her in. How she was so cold and dripping wet that he had her change into some of his cloths, and it was too late to send her back home, that they were going to wait until morning and see if she could borrow something from her, that she could wear until her cloths were dry. He spoke so fast, that Candace had to have him repeat some parts over… and each part of the explanation her mind came closer and closer to realizing that she had been caught sleeping in a boys bed, after sneaking out at night… and all she could do was sit there, looking like a fool nodding.

“Okay… I believe you… Mom and Dad might not though. I don’t know, never did this… so not sure.” That was not a comforting thought.


End file.
